Potter Rebellion
by ISwearI'MINOCCENT
Summary: On October 1, 1981 Oliver Potter is named the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore . Leaving Eddie Potter to be raised by her relatives. This, ladies and gentlemen is the beginning of Dumbledore's end.
1. The Night it all Began

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own Rose Klara Potter and the storyline. Please don't steal my idea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Summary: On October 31 1981 Albus Dumbledore marks Oliver James Potter the boy who lived. While the Wizarding World celebrated their hero, little Esmerelda "Eddie" Rose Potter is getting shipped of to her very neglecting relatives. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of Albus Dumbledores end.

Chapter One: The night everything went wrong.

Children walked down the street of Godric's Hollow happily and care free. Their twinkling laughter filled the small village with music. However this music feel on death ears has a cloaked figure made their way towards a little cottage house on the end of the lane.

The house was like any other on the street. The outside was a cottage house, with a pretty little garden out front decorated with small little garden gnomes. On the inside was, again like any other. The entry hall was a homey brown color with a small cubby to put your shoes in. Further down the hall was pictures of the owners of the cottage. In the photos were a woman with dark red hair and dark green eyes and a man with black hair and azure blue eyes. In another photo showed the couple again, this time with two little babies in their laps. In the woman's lap was a chubby red haired with hazel eyes that he inherited from his grandfather. While in the mans lap was a cute little girl with curly black hair and turquoise eyes. They're all smiling at the camera and looking like they were the happiest people in the world. Not at all knowing of the storm that was coming.

The figure finally made his way to the front gates. The figure slowly drew a 13 1/2 stick from his pocket. " Casu ad muros " he hissed and the wards surrounding the house fell. The noise was enough to startle a young teenager inside babysitting the young toddlers. Nallia Carter stumbled back from the window before grabbing the two young children and running upstairs.

She got into the nursery as the front door exploded open and the figure let himself in. Nallia set the children down in their cribs before pushing the dresser and stacking some heavy items up on the dresser in an attempt to keep the dark figure out. By now the figure was making it up the stairs and removing his hood. It was Voldemort, decked out fully in black robes and practically oozing dark magic.

Nallia breathes heavily as she leaned against the crib. The boy with red hair began to cry, big ugly fat tears rolling down his face. While his sister sat there cooing lightly at the ceiling, as if she was seeing something only she could see. It's probably only right that I reveal to you who the young children were. They were Oliver James Potter and Esmerelda Rose Potter. Regardless of the fact that they were nothing alike, other pressing matters were at hand.

The door exploded open in a flash of blue and black. There he was standing in all of his glory Lord Voldemort, notorious serial killer and all around bad guy of the Wizarding World.

Nallia bravely raised her wand and shot a weak disarming charm. Voldemort rolled his eyes before by sending the killing curse at her. He slowly turned towards the Twins with a menacing smile on his cold lips.

Meanwhile

The Order sat around the meeting table in Hogwarts. They were currently discussing different tactics on how to deal with the death eater attacks.

"Nobody cares about what you have recently stolen Fletcher. Unlike you we actually work for what we have." Alastor snapped angrily at Mundungus Fletcher. The other Order Members rolled their eyes. They had been having this argument for what seemed the entire meeting.

Albus looked on in half amusement half annoyance. These blithering bamboos better stop arguing like little children. He let his face flash with annoyance once, before schooling his features into one of amusement. Nobody seemed to see this except a junior auror member: Elena Petrov. The Russian witch frowned at the Headmaster, unused to this behavior from him.

"Potters! Who are you with, huh! Are you with me or this low life?" Moody barked out standing up in his anger. What had once been a small argument had turned extremely heated.

Lily and James looked up at the mention of their surname. Lily shook her head, she was starting to become fed up with the whole argument. James glances over at his wife before smartly scooting his chair over, already sensing his wife's wrath.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCUSSING STRATEGIES ON HOW TO STOP DEATH EATER ATTACKS! NOT TALKING ABOUT THE NEWEST OBJECTS WE'VE STOLEN!" Lily roared. The argument stoped just as quickly as it had started.

Albus cleared his throat, the sound echoed around the now silent meeting room. Heads turned towards him, everyone giving their undeniable attention to him. Albus mentally smirked at that. Being the "Leader of the Light" did have its perks.

" I do believe that it is finally time we discuss the real topic of discussion now: the recent death eater attacks." Albus turned towards Elena. "Miss Petrov, I believe you have some more information for us?" Albus asked.

Everyone looked towards Elena and she blanked out for an embarrassing long amount of time. Sirius cleared his throat and Alice nudged her friend. Elena came out of her trance and jolted up with and bright red face. "Oh, um yes. Well you see there have been many gatherings of death eaters near or around my shop in Hogsmeade. I believe that they are planning something that either has to do with me or has to to with the passage way in my shop. Possibly to attack the school or to attack the students." Elena explained.

Everyone took a little bit of time to take this in. "Perhaps we could seal off or possibly destroy the passage way?" Remus Lupin asked. Elena and Minerva McGonagall both shook their heads.

"Miss Petrov's shop is one of the escape routes for students in case we are under attack. Students are either to be lead to her shop or to Hogs Head Inn." Dumbledore told everyone. "We'll have to station some-" Albus didn't get the chance to finish because a loud alarm came from Lilly's purse. Albus,Lily,James,Remus and Sirius all stood up.

"What's going on?" Mundungus asked.

"Lily and James were already running out the door as they called over their shoulder. "Someone's at the house! The twins are in danger!"

In Godric's Hollow

Voldemort turned towards the to children in their crib. He cringed at the sound of the little boys sobbing. He turned towards the little girl. She was staring at him in a curious manner. Like she was accessing him for his threat. Then she did something he didn't expect.

The little girl looked him right in the eye and burst out giggling.

He stood there in shock before moving forward to crouch down in front of her. He did a quick once over at the child in front of him. She had a crown of raven hair and eyes that shifted from electric blue to sea green. 'She is going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up.' Voldemort though before glancing back at the boy. Correction, would've.

Voldemort stood up and took a step back. He slowly raised his wand and pointed it at her. She blinked at him and stared at him with her big, doe eyes. She gave him another smile as her muttered the words to his signature spell. "Arvada Kedavra." He whispered out. Then something even more unexpected happened.

The spell rebounded. Well not really. When the spell hit her, it swirled around her before coming back towards him. Voldemort stood there in shock and didn't have time to react as the spell hit him. The way the spell hit him cause an huge explosion, which echoed around the house. A small piece of wood smashed across the little boys faces. This resulted in a long cut across his face. The boy just increased his sobbing to the maximum.

Meanwhile

Albus Dumbledore apparated outside the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. The poor cottage looked completely torn apart from the outside. There was a gaping hole in the roof and the door was blasted right off it's hinges.

Albus quickly walked through the door and made his way up the stairs towards the nursery. The house was even worse inside. The photographs of the young family were on the floor or their case had completely cracked. Broken glass and wood scattered the upstairs hallway and small bits of metal from the roof had made their way in the pathway. Any muggle would've had a hard time making it through the hallway without any injuries. But Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was no muggle.

So with a simple wave of his wand he sent the rubble out of his way and continued on his way towards the nursery. The site that greeted him shook him to his very core.

The once dark red, neat nursery had been reduced to ruins. Wood from the crib and furniture had been blown across the room. The dresser had been turned upside down and scorch marks painted the ceiling and walls.

Albus tried to step forward but his foot connected with something instead. Albus looked down and to his horror, his foot had connected with the body of the young babysitter the Potters had hired for the night. What had her name been? Nia? Nara? No that's stupid. It was ,oh I remember! Nallia!

Nallia's brown hair was spread around the floor and her usual caramel skin had turned pale white. Her hazel eyes were blank and lifeless and Albus shivered at her body. He slowly knelt down and checked for her pulse. Nothing.

Albus stood up and bowed his head in a small sign of respect before promptly kicking her out of his path and made his way over to the crib.

The two children were lying down with rubble spread all around them. The girl, Esmerelda, was sleeping peacefully. Her raven hair was spread all around her creating a dark halo. While the boy, Oliver, was awake and sniffing. Blood was splattered around his face as a long thin cut went across his face.

Albus picked up the little boy, then looked at the pitch black robes on the ground in awe. There was no way, but the prophesy did say that the child would be the one to vanquish the dark lord. Noise sounded from down below and quick footsteps were heard from the stairs. Finally Lily and James entered the room with worried expressions on their face.

Lily gasped when she saw the blood on Oliver's face and rushed over. While James went to pick up Esmerelda. "Albus, what in the world happened?!" Lily cried soothing the fussy child. Albus simply shook his head and walked towards Lily. He plucked the child out of her arms and into his.

"May I present to you, Oliver James Potter, the boy who lived!"


	2. The Dursley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own Eddie Potter and the storyline. Please don't steal my idea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Two: The Dursleys

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number 4 Private Drive were perfectly respectable, thank you very much. They were a perfectly ordinary couple, that no one would suspect anything out of the ordinary. They were, as someone would say, an open book.

Except they weren't.

In fact they had the largest secret on earth. Mrs. Dursley couldn't imagine what would she would do if the neighbors found about her secret sister, Lily J. Potter. As far as the neighbors knew she was an only child. Besides, it wasn't like either one of them wanted to visit each other. It was an unspoken rule to just pretend that the other didn't exist.

Until it wasn't.

But first this happened.

October 31

Lily and James gasped at Dumbledores announcement. They couldn't believe that their boy had killed the darkest wizards of all time!

"Albus, how can you be sure?" Lily questioned. Albus turned Oliver towards them and points at the blood and scar across his face. Lily and James both flinch back at seeing their baby boy covered in so much blood.

"Do you see these scars Lily? These are the scars of a warrior! The exact type of warrior needed to stop the dark lord." Albus carefully explained. To his amusement, the two Potters soaked up the information like the useless sponges they were.

The trio turned as three figures came bursting into the nursery. Sirius, Remus, and Elena all came into the room with red faces and winds drawn. Elena looked around trying to access the situation. The original trio looks at the new one in confusion.

They all lower their wands in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought that there would be a battle to be fought." Remus says sheepishly. James waved him off. "What the hell happened?" Sirius asked going over to James and taking his goddaughter out of his hands. James let him.

Lily explained the whole situation to them and by the end they were staring at Oliver in awe. All except one. Elena was frowning at the explanation. How in the world does this baby having blood on their face have to their with their magical abilities? She shrugged it off and decided to trust him for now but vowed to look into it later, something she would never get to do.

Albus briefly glanced at the girl in Elena's arms. A thought struck him suddenly and he began to think about how to break it to the awestruck parents. Meanwhile Lily was attempting to answer all the questions Remus had.

"How do you think he did it? Do you think You-Know-Who will be back? Why wasn't Esmerelda his equal? Will he have that scar forever? What if it never fades? What if -" Albus drowned out the rest of his rapid fire.

"The chances are that the scar will fade and he will bear it for the rest of his life." James told his furry friend.

"What will happen to Esmerelda?" Elena asked. Sirius nodded. " Yeah, what will we do with Esmerelda now? She'll have to grow up with a famous older brother!" The Potter parents are quiet for a while. They hadn't actually thought about that.

"I do believe that I have an idea for that particular problem." Sirius frowned at the word Albus used to describe his goddaughter. Esme wasn't a problem! She barely even talked or cried! In fact, Sirius wasn't even sure if he had ever heard her say anything or do anything other than giggle.

Lily leaned forward, eager to accept anything from her former Headmaster. James did too, but not as eagerly. He too did not like the way he had described his little girl. But he let it slide, surely the leader of the light wouldn't mean to be unpleasant.

"I do believe that Voldemort-" cue the cringes "- is not dead." Gasps came from everyone as they all stared dumbfounded at their leader before bursting into a cacophony of raised voices.

"W-w-what do you mean he's not dead?!" Lily cried out. James stepped up to snake his arms around her waist.

Albus raise his hand as a silent plea to stop talking. Everyone shut up immediately. "Since there is no body, I do not believe that he is dead. I do however believe that apart of his soul is still alive, still here and waiting for a chance to strike. And since Oliver here was the one to kill him then he will come after him." His words hung in the air, truthful and frightening.

"That still doesn't explain what we do with Esme." Sirius said. Albus didn't say anything, he already saw that Lily had caught onto his train of thought.

" You want us to send her away." Lily asked in confusion James head shot up to look at his Headmaster. He shook his head repeatedly. "No absolutely not. "

"James please-" Albus tried to explain. "No! I won't have it! She is my daughter!" Albus let him finish his little rant.

James breathes out heavily by the time he was done. How could they even suggest that?! To give his daughter! She was safest with him, right? Before he could think more of it Albus began again.

"I wasn't suggesting that you give Esmerelda up for adoption. I was saying that Voldemort is back and the safest place for Esmerelda is with your sister Petunia, Lily." Lily looked at him dumbfounded.

Dumbledore was correct if she was being honest. Esme would be safer with her sister than with her. Especially if he was right about Voldemort returning. That doesn't mean that she had to like it.

"He's right." Lily said sadly. James looked over at her with a wild look in his eyes. 'His little girl was safest with him' James thought. He opened his mouth to say such, but his Lily flower cut him off.

"James, if Voldemort does come back he'll want revenge on Oliver. Our Oliver. Esme will get in the way of his wrath. She'll be safer with Petunia." Lily reasoned with him. He opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. Lily was _right. _His little girl _wasn't _safe with him, and that _stung. _

So he shut his mouth and looked at the floor.

Albus mentally smirked at how quickly they had agreed with him. It just showed how trusting they were of him. They were so easy to move around in his chess board.

Lily turned towards Sirius, who still held Esmerelda in a protective stance. She shook her head at him with tears in her eyes. She stepped towards him and he tried to move back but the crib blocked his way.

"Sirius, please. She'll be safer with Petunia." Elena looked on with a worried expression on her face as Sirius let Lily take Esme and bring her over to Dumbledore.

Lily looked down at her daughter and let one of her tears fall silently on to her forehead. The moment her tears hit her daughter she opened her eyes and looked at her with her ever changing eyes. She looked at Lily with a smile in her eyes and Lily wanted to freeze them in this moment forever. But she had to do this, for Esme, for her safety. So she handed Esmerelda over to Dumbledore and turned her back. She knew if she looked at her the she would've never had been able to let her go.

Dumbledore nearly broke his mask when he looked at the vile creature in his arms. He almost rolled his eyes when she smiled brightly at him from her place in his arms. But he held it in and gave the sadden couple a small smile.

He turned to go and stopped in the doorway. He turned towards the people in the room, "Lily, James" he called. The two looked up towards him. "If it would be okay with you, I would like to give Oliver more lessons on how to better protect himself later in the future. If it's okay with you of course. " Albus asked casually. He made sure to pick his words carefully, he had to take advantage of the couples state.

They glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, James sighed and looked away once more. Lily looked towards the scheming Headmaster and nodded.

Albus could barely contain the smirk that was fighting to replace his grandfatherly expression. He turned back towards the doorway and made his way outside. From there he made his way down the street with many onlookers doing a double take at the older man holding a child. He turned in the dark alley way and promptly apparated out.

People would've been shocked if they had heard he had done this. It was common knowledge that you **never **apparated with children. It was highly dangerous and extremely risky. It was even illegal in the magical world! But Albus Dumbledore never was one to follow the law.

Petunia Dursley woke with a start, sweat beading down her forehead and her room was feeling more and more humid. She clawed at her honey blonde hair for a few seconds before calming down. She let out a shaky breath, before swinging her long legs out of bed.

She looked over to her husband to see if he had woken up, but he was fast asleep. She got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom; her padded feet making no noise.

She turned on the light and had to blink a few times to vanquish the black spots that had occupied her vision. When they did, Petunia took time to look at her appearance. Petunia Mary Dursley was considered average as far as looks went. With waves of blonde hair tumbling down her back, and long face she grew into, and her almond blue eyes she was someone you could glance at once or twice before losing interest. But recently thanks to her nightmares she had been losing sleep. She was growing accustomed to the dark circles under her eyes and the shaking hands.

She leaned down and splashed some nice, cool water onto her face. She dried her face sloppily and made her way downstairs in a daze. She would just have some tea then go right back to bed. She was passing the front door when she heard shuffling and a small pop . She froze, terrified out of her wits.

She quickly grabbed the nearest object, one of Vernons shoes and slowly made her way towards the door. She grabbed the door knob and quietly counted to three under her breath before throwing the door open and held the shoe as menacing as she could. But, to her surprise nobody was there. In fact it looked as if nobody had been there the whole night.

She stepped forward and almost tripped over something (more like someone) blocking her path. When she did see who it was she let out a loud shriek. Loud enough to wake up her husband, bit that she cared at the moment. Because she was staring at the baby left on her cold doorstep with only a thin blanket for cover.

Left by an uncaring Headmaster.

AN: It's short, I know but hopefully enough to satisfy you guys. Please give me more tips on how to improve! Anyway, have a good day or night! Whenever you're reading this.


	3. AN: I'm so sorry

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-weight: bold; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"An: Hey everybody. I'm absolutely so sorry for not updating. I meant too, but it never seemed right. I will however be rewriting this and titling it as 'The Alpa Potter' which has some of the same contents, but a semi different plot. Again I'm sorry about not updating but please wait and look for my other story to come out!/span/p 


End file.
